Perfect sense
by Silvinukas
Summary: Perfect sense is love, when everything else disappears it stays and gives you will to keep going on.


Based on movie by same name. Takes place just in same universe though. So go watch the movie, it's good.

* * *

It all started fairly sudden. Wave of sorrow took over him. His vision suddenly blurred and salty tears started to cascade down his face. His co-worker came running to him to ask what's wrong but she herself burst to abrupt tears. Streaking down her face and ruining her mascara in process.

Wailing of small children soon sobered them up, and although still crying themselves they tried to calm children as fast as possible.

But then it all stopped. Gloom that had hit everyone just disappeared as fast as it came over. There was no explanation to it.

Only later when he got home to his lover did he noticed that something was wrong. He couldn't quite name it yet, but there was a change.

While they were cooking dinner he finally understood it. He couldn't smell anything.

"Sei, does it smell good?" He asked his lover rising spoon with sauce.

Akashi sniffed it, then took spoon and got it closer to his nose, clear confusion was written on his face. "It doesn't have a scent."

* * *

Couple days later on the news they told that whole world lost their sense of smell. Reasons were still unknown for such bizarre happening, none the less people were already working on it. Some kind of illness, they all presumed.

Losing smell was proven to be hindrance but nothing anyone could live without. Everything clearly changed as there was nothing that could smell disgusting anymore nor was there anything that would smell like home. Bringing up memories that one would believe had lost.

But life went on. Just like it have never happened. Humans adapted to change and kept on going further.

That is until one day when both lovers had day off something happened. While they were relaxing in afternoon Akashi unexpectedly had panic attack. Fear of being left behind by everyone. Being forgotten and left alone to die. It has never before happened so it caught Kuroko completely unexpectedly. Griping his lover harshly Kuroko promised to never leave but it was as if words had no meaning anymore. Before he could think of anything else what to do or say red head started to rip pages out of book he was previously reading and stuffing them in his mouth.

Instantaneously Kuroko took the book away. However similar fear gripped him as well. Without understanding what he was doing boy started to rip that book apart and eat its pages. Akashi being released from his lovers grip swallowed scalding tea from their cups in couple big gulps before running off to kitchen and devouring everything even remotely eatable. All vegetables, raw meat, oil, even spices and tea leaves or coffee bean. Nothing was left untouched. Kuroko who stayed in living room continued to rip apart books eating page after page, then flowers from window sill. Everything he could get his hands on.

It continued for while. Till they sobered up from that disgraceful state, Kuroko sat still in middle of living room silent tears streaking down his face. Although just as shaken by what happened, Akashi didn't waste time before going to his lover. Hugging him tightly and letting the boy cry.

* * *

After that day, whole world lost its sense of taste. Once again huge nuisance however not something people couldn't live without. Restaurants, who were hit hardest found way to attract people using other senses. The looks and sound. They kept on living.

For Kuroko it did got more difficult dealing with children during lunch as nothing had taste, and even if you explained that to children they hardly understood just to what extent it all was happening. After all not even grownups knew everything.

At evenings Akashi would always take Kuroko out for dinner, letting themselves to enjoy eating as much as possible.

Weeks went by. Everyone found different ways to forget the disappearance of taste and smell focusing on different senses. Touch and sound was main focus. People lived on. They had to. No one could explain what was happening why it was happening. Some tried religion in hopes of salvation others accepted as unavoidable consequence of what humans had done. Many different theories were made. Hardly any of them could be truth, but there was no answer.

Two lovers didn't care for it all though. They had each other and that all it mattered. That was all they cared about.

Rage. Shocking burst of rage. One moment Kuroko was alone at home looking over goodbye drawings made by children as quarantine started. And all public places were temporary closing. He had heard of hearing loss that was happening and momentary anger and hate that took over people right before. And now, as he was ripping apart drawings, flipping table over throwing books and little cute nothings that were gifted to him and his lover or simply bought at souvenir shops he screamed. He screamed out all his insecurities and fears to an empty apartment. Making mess of everything around he wasn't sure just how long it lasted. But when he finally came around to feel like himself he was curled in ball at back of couch.

All around him was deafening silent. He tried to say one name, name that meant everything to him but there was nothing. He heard nothing.

* * *

When Akashi came back that day he found Kuroko trying to clean up the place. He called out to his lover, but received no response. He understood what happened.

He embraced Kuroko accidentally startling said male. But that was okay. They still could live like that. Only regret Akashi did have about that situation is that he wasn't next to Kuroko when it happened.

Both of them started to learn sign language, but still most of time communicated through notes. It was cute and helped them even for brief moment to be happy.

When sudden anger took over Akashi, Kuroko fled to their bedroom and locked himself. Just like they decided before, although Kuroko did not agree at first all his protests were silenced with soft kiss and note saying that Akashi could never forgive himself of hurting his lover.

Unbearable silence was killing Kuroko, but he could not do anything. Not yet, too soon.

He waited till evening before coming out. Akashi was already midway of cleaning apartment. Kuroko silently went to help him. Slowly picking things up and throwing out everything that was already unfixable. When everything was taken care of Akashi kissed Kuroko hungrily, as if they hadn't touched for while.

That night was drowned in pleasure but also in deafening silence.

* * *

Whole world got divided, one part lost hope in everything around, and those who believed that it was still possible to live. They believed that there was a way to overcome it. There had to be a way.

Both Akashi and Kuroko believed in possibility to live. Although Kuroko held on to it just because Akashi needed it, his lover needed him and so he did live. It was painful and unbearably lonely. Kindergartens were still closed but Akashi's company somehow was still working. Boy spent his days like that alone, reading same few books time and time again. Silence was unbearable but he couldn't give in. Akashi won't be able to go on without him.

Most often when Akashi would come home he would find Kuroko sleeping on couch, his face wet from tears. It broke red head's heart, for he only wished his lover to be happy.

One evening Akashi took him out for night, walking down streets filled with people and lights. But there was just one clear destination where they were heading to. A basement bar that Kuroko had never heard of, there on little stage people played various electronic instruments. All of them were linked to big speakers all over the place. Akashi took Kuroko's hand and placed it in one of the speakers to let him feel vibrations of the sound. For first time in weeks Kuroko's smile came back beaming at his lover with so missed tenderness.

They stayed there for whole evening till closing time.

That night was filled with silent laughing and sweet kisses.

* * *

Time went on, everyone lived their life preparing for worst but hoping for the best. Paying more attention to their surroundings, doing something they never dared to before, fulfilling smallest wishes.

Happiness. Acceptance filled every fiber of humans and a need to share this joy with the ones they love. Streets filled with people hugging and smiling from ear to ear, waving at others who were passing by.

Love. That is what two lovers felt when they danced in middle of living room to no sound at all. It was spontaneous need to be close, to feel each other and never let go. It was as it they were drunk on happiness.

Small kisses and flirty nibbles, bold touches making them both smile and laugh at each other. It felt as if nothing could ever go wrong anymore. They looked at each other eyes before closing them while kissing.

Next time they opened their eyes there was nothing but darkness.


End file.
